


【杰北】昼梦逆行

by UltramarineObservatory



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory
Summary: * 北斗一夜醒来发现自己入社没多久就成功出道了，而杰西做了很多年的Jr
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 12





	【杰北】昼梦逆行

**Author's Note:**

> 杰北的关系性对我来说是「激白は君にだけ」，是少年时代的羁绊和爱，希望能够写出那种对待对方与全世界的方式都不同的感觉。  
> 感谢阅读。

我醒来的时候光线柔和，已经是白天。看来昨晚杰西又忘了拉窗帘。  
“杰斯——”伸懒腰的时候感觉床过分空荡，没能蹭到杰西新生的蹭起来酥麻的胡茬，也没有他睡得乱七八糟的头发。  
手机发出闷响的第一声被我迅速拾起，9点21分，2020年1月22日（水），阵雨。  
有工作的日子我不可能睡到现在，就算是没有工作我也很少晚起，何况是出道日。  
信息来自群聊，是中岛在影子的群里发了“祝贺出道9周年~”，配了一个非常中岛的颜文字。我把手机菜单下拉反复确认了一次，确实是2020年1月22日。  
没有人出道9周年，中岛他一定和我一样睡糊涂了。正当我这么想的时候，群里的高地回复他“恭喜我们！！！！”  
不是“恭喜你们”，也不是“恭喜我和北斗”，当然也不反驳9这个数字怎么算出来的，高地的四个感叹号把我的睡意彻底驱走了。  
我起身去卫生间用凉水洗了脸，昨晚还困扰我的鼻尖新冒头的青春痘，平平整整，亦没有痘印。回来以后我谷歌搜索了自己的名字，确信自己成为了另一个世界的自己，百科里有让人羡慕的幸运。这么漂亮的履历表，更适合我们一群人围着看，然后七嘴八舌发出“真厉害啊”的惊呼，只是那个人被感叹的人突然变成了我自己。  
想红又恨红的年纪里我们老是窝在乐屋的小沙发上搜自己的名字，想看新的表扬却又忍不住看那些洪水猛兽般袭来的恶评。我也曾经有望着推特上针对自己的指责茫然的时候，我问杰西“我这样做是不是不对？”他像个小老师一样耐着性子给我建议。我太依赖杰西了，没有他在身边一切都不自在。  
所以一直以来都有人说，松村他啊，被杰西保护得太好了。  
我立马就在搜索栏搜了杰西，这个世界的杰西远远没有我顺利，大龄无所，空有人气没有资源。全网络都在质问，为什么那个叫路易斯杰西的Jr还没有成组。  
他的关联图片里有一张我的，舞台上中岛和菊池面对着各自抱着一个小朋友，慈祥得像新婚夫妻，高地眯着眼睛笑着给所有人挥手，我退后站在他们三个的后一排，伸出手和后排的杰西十指紧扣。  
我向杰西靠过去那个角度，构图好看得像刻意摆拍，难怪网上广为流传。  
看来无论在哪个世界，我都喜欢杰西，这件事无法隐藏。  
群消息刷过了一大片的时候我才找到常用的那个美少女表情贴图，发过去以后高地关切地回复说“北斗你再不回复我们真的要报警了，今天准备去哪里啊”。  
原来这个松村不是行踪不明的人设，我叹了口气。说起人设这件事，好像一直努力地在变化，说不好是迎合还是在探索，台下的杰西并不是没有沉稳的一面，而我也不是没有冒冒失失脱线的样子，那都是灯光照不到的地方。  
退出聊天室想查看自己和杰西过往聊天记录，发现刚好是自己清理了不久，只有昨晚深夜杰西发过来一句：“明天去吃饭吗？”我已读未回。  
群聊里菊池的消息又响起，他劝我“北斗你和杰西快和解吧，把他拉过来排练演唱会。”  
原来是和这家伙又闹别扭了。思来想去回复了一句“今天我去找杰西”汇报完自己的行程，打算碰碰运气去找他。  
冥冥之中觉得自己好像知道杰西会去哪里做什么，虽然我们的性格有时候完全不像，就好像动动手眨眨眼我就知道要怎么配合他那样，有先天的，也有后天磨合而来的默契。

推开那家门的时候杰西在点餐，要两份拉面，再要两份味增汤，其中一份打包。  
我走过去挨着他站，追加说现在要三份拉面和三份味增汤，其中一份打包。  
杰西别过身子来看我一眼，纠正说我们要两份拉面，两份味增汤，不用打包了。  
点餐的杰西的朋友佯装生气吼我们“你俩有完没完了？快点坐下吃了走。”杰西看着我大声地笑弯了腰，我甚至都不知道自己前日是为了什么和他生气，只是看到他的笑颜就顿时消了气。  
我俩选了靠窗的位置，入座以后他的黑色直发就在我面前晃荡，我伸手摸了摸难得被他留出的微长鬓角，“还是黑直发好看。”他在帮我理桌子上的东西，心不在焉说“之前那个金发你们都说不好看。”  
“谁说的，杰西的造型都好看。”我脱口而出反驳，伸出手抓了抓他顺滑的头顶，“但是红发肯定更好看，我帮你卷。”说完想起来我自己的卷发棒不知道借给谁坏了有些日子了，导致我们好几个人长时间在共用同一把卷发棒，每次登台前做头发都慌慌张张。  
过来送餐的朋友隔了我俩还有一米距离就开始碎碎念：“你们两个烦死了，赶快吃完给我腾地方。”把吃的都放下以后说：“我有个想法，我打算把这个餐馆改造了。”  
“开个烤肉店吧。”我把筷子递到杰西面前顺便接上了朋友的话。  
“小北怎么知道的！我想改造成烤肉店。”  
“等杰西出道了，我们每天给你宣传。”  
说到出道这个词的时候杰西轻微低下去他黑色的脑袋，我顿时感觉到自己的失言，埋下头不敢看他的脸。隔了一会儿他吃得差不多抬头看我，非要看我喝汤。  
“真的没看够啊？”我吃着含含糊糊地问他，他学着我模糊的语调复述了一遍，“真的没看够啊。”  
“我连怎么帮他宣传这家烤肉店都想好啦，”一会儿他又恢复元气和闹腾的样子，“就等出道了。”  
就等出道了。我看着他闪亮的眼睛，印在他眼里的我一脸迷茫，他整个人却好像在发光。  
我想我是该假装什么都没有出错顺着这世界的松村北斗完成他既定的轨迹，还是该用力地把他推向过去，将未来的人生就此改写。

此后的几天，我都喜欢靠着乐屋搭出来的隔板发呆，整个乐屋这么大，我们四个人用起来过分空旷，他们都不知道在另一个时空里它被隔成了两小间，有两个团整整15个人热热闹闹挤在里面用了快半年。  
吃饭的时候下意识往饭里拌七味粉，入口的第一瞬间鼻涕和眼泪都止不住被辣出来，风磨走过来给我递上纸巾。  
不太甘心接受现在竟然不耐辛辣这件事，又往嘴里夹了一筷子，呛得我直不起身，风磨拍着我的背，好气又好笑地说“谁虐待我们末子吗，辣椒拌饭吃，长身体要吃肉啊。”  
艰难时日里是被迫，后来更像是已经习惯了，不努力就吃不到便当的初心就在那种呛口的辛辣里，习惯苦中作乐以后树和杰西特别喜欢拿手机过来拍我吃东西的短视频。他三番五次说想拍北斗喝味增汤和喜欢北斗喝汤时候的嘴唇，我都怀疑他有在努力要把我推销出去，做个吃播主播也好过成天等待工作。  
常常有假设摆在面前，说如果有一台时光机，你会倒回到人生的哪个时刻去。最辉煌光鲜亮丽，最温暖无虑无忧。  
在近乎叛逆期的青少年期，我带着盲目的自信横冲直撞想摆脱大人们的保护的时候常常赌气说，我要倒回2011年，把自己的人生重演一次。  
可是真的倒回来了，大人的每个选择还是让人心惊胆战。  
再困难的考验我都一直没有服输过，可是这个真实游戏实在太考验人的赌徒心理了。我有点累了。  
常常觉得我们都不是受上帝眷顾的孩子，偶尔又觉得我们是，上帝得让我们知道无论走哪条路都这样坎坷。这个我也不了解的松村北斗年纪轻轻就轻而易举拥有了全世界，却没能拥有杰西和他的SixTONES。  
仔细算算，从我们相识到现在，在一起的时间或许比在家都多，虽然有时候也会大眼瞪小眼吵架，换了那么多拍档我还是觉得这5个人好。但是我一次都没承认过他们是我的朋友，我这个说不出口的别扭个性也超讨厌。

从发现世界变样以来没有听过几次自己的出道曲，却还是能在排练的时候顺着身体记忆唱跳出来，转过头看到杰西在我们身后跳着不一样的动作，我对高地说，好不习惯杰西站在我们背后的样子，是不是出道前我一直都站在他身后。  
高地说你记错了，从他还是Hip-Hop Jump的一员的时候，他就一直在我们身后。  
我拍拍脑袋顺着高地的话接下去，原来过了那么久了，我都快忘记了。  
我却只能记得我那么努力还被安排到后排的样子，那时候杰西在我们面前看前排的风景，而我的视线里只有光滑交错的舞台上他的背影。  
想起那时候听到高地认命一般的理论，他说再也站不到前排泄气的时候我和他冷战。其实高地一直是强大又温柔的，我也喜欢高地，但是和喜欢杰西不同。那时候杰西把我们的手又拉在一起，我们才能顺利和解，这样想来高地不是什么刺猬。我才是。  
高地和健人有番组排练到一半，突然staff通知菊池有事情赶去电视台一趟，准备关灯停止排练的时候我去让他们给我留了一盏灯，说我状态不佳想要让留在乐屋里再练习一下，staff虽然不放心还是吧钥匙交给我，叮嘱杰西如果没事就留下来陪我。  
我跳完那首歌坐在仅剩的昏暗灯光下喘气，想起夜晚杰西跑到我和树的房间里唱歌给我们听的样子，哼起我们一起唱的歌。  
即使在黑暗中 也不放开你的手  
望着看不见的尽头传来的光芒  
伸出的手紧紧握在一起  
共同面对崭新的世界  
（*SixTONES《New World》）  
“北斗你没事吧。”杰西朝我走过来。  
“这个舞台，现在它就成为了我们的障碍。”我指着贴着定点胶带的地板，自知这样近乎不讲理的话不能得到任何认同，他还是温和地在听。  
“想和我一起出道的意思吗。”他小小声问，手却自然而然把我揽过去。  
我不知道该点头还是摇头，或是告诉他我已经做到过一次了。只是蜷缩在他怀里，从小声抽泣逐渐变成嚎啕大哭。  
“你相信我们都会和现在完全不一样吗。”我问他，“像生活在别处那样，某个平行世界的你和我，我们在一起出道一起唱歌，而那个世界的我现在在你面前。”  
杰西手放在我额头上有半分钟，将信将疑对我说“北斗你发烧了。”  
“发烧还在绕口令，真棒。”  
我不看他的眼睛，哼了一声别过脸去，不知道自己那声哼有没有语调激昂。  
“Hoku~？”杰西在我背后以嬉皮笑脸的方式向我认真的态度道歉，“你说，有什么不一样。”  
太长了，我们的过程又艰辛又复杂，如果可以我应该带着手机一起来这个世界，让他自己看我们那个深夜播放的纪录片，然后把他本人也看哭。  
我靠在他身上，有一搭没一搭地给他讲关于他和SixTONES的事情，讲到我自己都困了，怀疑起一切都是我的一场梦境，幻觉丰盛，爱与恨都很充沛。而我们在虚构的故事里很漂亮。  
“那你给我唱唱我们的出道曲。”杰西听得很专注，终于打断了边困边说的我。  
“不行，”我直截了当拒绝，“给你唱了以后岂不是就剧透了。”  
杰西深呼吸一口认真地问我，我们做四人组，还能是同一首歌吗。  
任谁听了都觉得穿越和平行宇宙是做梦，连我自己也不例外，他却没有怀疑我。  
“杰西比较喜欢这个我，还是那个在影子里出道的我？”我答非所问。  
“抛开我们几个，北斗喜欢现在的自己，还是更喜欢和我出道的自己？”杰西反问我。  
思忖了一下无论说更喜欢哪边，好像都是对于既定事实无济于事的追悔。我喜欢当下每个和杰西相处的自己，无论身在那个宇宙，杰西对我的态度从来都没有变化过，也在用少年时代同样的态度一直对我。  
“我只是每天都想和你们吵吵闹闹的。”我说。  
“那个世界的北斗也每天都在想我吗？”  
我忘记自己点头还是回复了他，他的手再次摸着我的额头，好烫，北斗我带你回家吧，去我家好了，有点晚了。

睁眼的时候天已经亮了，我揉揉眼睛，感到在他家这个觉睡得异常不幸福，泄愤一样抡起胳膊往旁边挥了过去，打到了旁边的枕头。柔软地、沉沉地陷进去了我的手臂。  
“北斗你这个随手打人的习惯必须得改。”杰西的声音响起来，他在床边，浴衣穿得松松垮垮，看着他微微突出来的小肚子，我要说的话都咽进嘴里。  
“干嘛一直盯着我看，有这么喜欢我吗。”甚至还笑出声了。  
“我……是松村北斗没错吧？”我仿佛明白过来，感觉经历了非常累的梦，头疼欲裂。  
“你觉得自己是京本大我啊？”  
“啊不，我做了个梦……”我揉了揉太阳穴，杰西虽然一脸状况外还是伸手过来帮我揉，“果然还是想和杰西一起出道。”  
杰西捧着我的脸端详了有一会儿，发出了放肆的嘲笑声。  
“已经出道一个月了。”  
我赌气一样把枕头被子都往他那里砸过去，并没有舍得用力，又起身亲手扒开自己扔到他身上的层层障碍，用自己干净的脸蹭了蹭他新长出来的胡茬。  
杰西从脸颊到耳朵根儿都泛红，半跪着试图把我压回去：“去床上。”


End file.
